deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle: Clef vs Gladi-Star
Description Interlude Clef (Cues Megaman X8 Ost- Dark Mantis Stage theme) Wiz: Picture in you're mind right now.... What is the ultimate robotic weapon made for mass destruction and relentless murder. Boomstick: If you'd guess that would be Clef. Then you'd be somewhat accurate. (Cues Megaman X: Command Mission Ost- I'm Borok!) Wiz: In the year 20X Dr. Albert Wily and and Dr. Thomas light had begun to work on a new prototypes to the mettaurs. Thus, one of their prototypes included clef. Boomstick: Too bad for them, Clef started glitching out the second he appeared. So they thought of storing him away until they could figure out how to fix him. But then they kinda forgot about him. Poor guy. Wiz: Fortunately for clef after wily went insane the mad scientist discovered the remains of the mettaur and soon rebuilt him. Boomstick: With these upgrades Clef's fighting capabilities made up for his tiny size. So he pledged his questionable loyalty to Wily by joining the wily army. Wiz: However, Despite Wily fixing him Clef still had a glitch in his systems which turns him to a complete troll and doesn't even care. (Cues Super smash bros WiiU - Spark man Stage theme) Boomstick: Clef comes equipped with his helmet a practically unbreakable helmet that can withstand Metal Man's Metal Blades, Astro man's Astro Crush, and Gut's man's Strong arm with out so much as a scratch. Wiz: It's can also reflect projectiles and allow Clef to hide inside for protection against his opponents attacks. Boomstick: Aside from cowering in a hat Clef's helmet somehow has enough room in thee to store a huge ass suply of weapons.He comes in with the pickaxes,the mettaur shield, A stun baton, flash bang grenades, a front runner similar to Vile's, a Jet pack, A Cannon, and tiny gutsman, and a forklift. What the fu--''' Wiz: And if Clef need a new plan of attack he carries several upgrades to his disposal. The Fire armor give him resistence to fire along with attacks similar to fire man's such as creating giant waves of fire or a flame barrier to protect him self. the toad armor allows him to swim fast and create acid to rain from the sky similar to Toad m- '''Boomstick: I thought we agreed to not talk about you know who. Wiz: Riiight. So, there's also the jetpack and helli-mettaur which grant him flight, the counter suit which can counter an attack that previously hit him, and several disguises. Also he carries around multiple Clef dolls with look almost like the original. Boomstick: The only problem is they can't move...At all....Way to go there ass brain. Wiz: But if Clef's ever in a tight spot he can alway use the his final trump cards. The Metonger X a massive mech suit that has enough strength and durability to far exceed foes like Hardman and Frost Man. Oh yeah it's also equip lasers. Boomstick: then their Clef's ultimate weapon the Proton Cannon. Similar to Tony Stark's Proton Cannon this one in particular fires massive beams of energy and can cause devastating damage. Wiz: Clef may appear small and fragile but he's actually pretty difficult to deal with. He's equaled Megaman Rock in Strength, Survived being burned by solar man, and not only evaded Quick man's eyesight but also drew a mustache on his face without him even noticing.. Boomstick: Just one problem. Well few. Clef has been known to land him self in trouble a lot and usually comes up with a plan to get himself out at the last second. Also most of his weapons have a limited number of usage before cooling down. ''' Wiz: Final despite the fact he fought Rock on 8 different occasions he never was able to beat him in a fight. Usually he loses or they end up in a stalemate. Also.....He's afraid of sheeps. '''Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?!?! (Ra-Thor:*In pieces after fighting Rock* I've lost my pride, My body, and now I'm losing my life. Things can't get any worse. Clef: *Throws a dog treat at Ra-thor* :3 ) Gladi-Star (Cues - My past is not today remix Wiz: At a young age, Gladi-Star was taken away from her parents and was set for training for the "Arena". Boomstick: Usually i groan at the thought of ponies, but this is a rare exception. She is AWESOME! Wiz: Gladi-Star went through her training, far passing anyone's expectations, and was then put in the Arena for gladiator matches. She excelled at this, and quickly gained the name "Gladi-Star, the Arena "Star-Shooter"" Boomstick: After many years of winning in the Arena, Celestia finally found her out, stopped the arena's plans, then put Gladi-Star under her wing as one of the top-ranking guards. Wiz: Which she actually likes quite a bit, as it allows her to roam to other places. (Cues- Fighting is Magic - Octavia Theme Boomstick: When it comes to combat, Gladi-Star is a powerhouse! She has many weapons, which she can summon at any time. Wiz: She has the Star-Shooter Lance, an ancient weapon that is powerful enough to destroy mountains. She has the Star-Shooter Bow, a bow and arrow where the user can adjust shot types. Which are homing, spread, rapid fire, and explosive rounds. Boomstick: She has Star-Sword, an indestructible sword that can cut through solid diamond. Wiz: She carries flash bombs, and her scroll of cloaking, a magical item that turns the user invisible and undetectable from radar for a short time. She also carries around a few jars of lightning, which she dips her weapons in to give them more power. Boomstick: She is a master at martial arts. And she is a very cunning and dangerous opponent, playing her opponents against each other before destroying them. When it comes to feats: She one shot Twilight, easily bested Nightmare Moon. Boomstick: And she fought Lord Tirek to a standstill, a guy who can BLOW UP MOUNTAINS AND EAT YOUR POWER!!! Wiz: With all of this though, she has one major flaw. She is extremely cocky and arrogant. She will even let opponents get more power so she can boast that she beat a stronger enemy. Boomstick: WHAT!? Why!? Nevermind, either way, get her mad, and you're gone! Gladi-Star: Goodbye.! (Fires a huge bunch of rapid fire shots into the screen) Fight Post fight analysis Pros & Cons Trivia Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles